I NEED DEMIGODS!
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Hello! not to sound rude but I NEED CHARACTERS! I'm writing a new story and I need your help with characters. Please help me! Still accepting! I need a few more people! Please review on 2nd chap. It has main detail
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I need new characters for my next story, and I need you guys to help me create some. There are rules, and they are listed below.

Rules:

1. You can submit three characters MAX!

2. Age range is nine to seventeen. (No going under or under those age numbers!)

3. Both Female AND male characters are needed. Please don't submit a lot of female characters if there are already lots of females. That goes for male characters to.

4. ONLY GREEK DEMIGODS!

5. They can be creatures (such as nymphs, satyrs, etc. But ONLY for best friend. They can have best friends that are half-bloods.)

6. No children of demigods

7. No siblings of Rick Riordan's characters

8. I AM accepting children of the minor gods (preferably Callisto (moon goddess), Eris (goddess of discord and strife), Erebos (god of darkness), Moros (god of doom), Nike (goddess of victory), and Proteus (minor god of the sea and shapeshifter) but there can be others)

9. I do support gays and lesbians, so you can make them gay. And don't just not review because I said that. You don't have to make your character gay. And you don't have to read the story that I'm using these characters for. And don't not create a character just because I support gays. I just NEED CHARACTERS! (And yes, I'm doing children of Artemis. Hunters of Artemis won't be used!)

10. Have fun!

Form…

First Name:

Middle Name (optional):

Last Name:

Nickname(s) (if any):

Gender:

Age (once again, nine to seventeen):

Godly Parent (major or minor):

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased):

Mortal Siblings (if any):

Other Family, Such As Aunts, Uncles, cousins etc. (there doesn't have to be any):

APPEARANCE

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks (birthmarks aren't required):

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.):

Weak, Average, Strong (physically):

CLOTHING

At Camp:

At Home (only if they live outside of camp):

Favorite Outfit:

Pajamas (optional):

Swimsuit (optional):

Makeup (optional) (for both guys And girls. Some guys wear makeup):

Jewelry (optional):

PERSONALITY

Personality (in general):

Likes:

Dislikes:

OTHER

Weapon(s) (two max, unless there's two that go together, like two knives, or two swords):

Weapon Name(s) (optional):

What it Turns Into for Disguise (optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears (optional):

Smart, Average, Dumb preferred, but optional):

Fatal Flaw:

Talents (optional):

Hobbies (optional):

Godly Powers:

Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you. But remember: three characters max!):

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please do not put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made-up, or use one of the existing characters):

Romance (y/n) (also, gay or not):

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned above in "best friend"):

History:

Year Rounder or Summer Only:

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp:

Can Your Character Die (y/n):

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required):

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required):

Just Arriving or Already At Camp:

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There:

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp):

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max):

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s) (at least one):

Favorite Quote(s) (optional) (three max):

Motto (optional):

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but not required):

Anything I Missed:

…End of form

Form Example…

First Name: Dustin

Middle Name (optional): *

Last Name: Farez

Nickname(s): *

Gender: male

Age: 14

Godly Parent: Artemis

Mortal Parent: Tim Farez

Mortal Sibling(s): *

Other Family: *

APPEARANCE

Hair Color/Style: messy silvery blond

Eye Color: emerald green

Skin Tone: tan

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 112 pounds

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Scars all across his hands and feet and back, tattoo in the shape of a deer skull across his chest

Build: lithe

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): strong

CLOTHING

At Camp: grey Camp Half-Blood tank top, baggy camo cargo pants, black-and-white Nikes

At Home: camo cargo pants, white T-shirt with a black deer skull on the back, black-and-white Nikes

Favorite Outfit: grey sleeveless shirt, baggy camo cargo pants, black Nikes

Pajamas: *

Swimsuit: *

Makeup: *

Jewelry: he ALWAYS wears his wolf claw necklace

PERSONALITY

Personality (in general): friendly, helpful, caring, funny, understanding, brave, a good listener. Untrusting of new people, sometimes overprotective of brother, able to easily hide emotions

Likes: almost any outdoor sport, animals, nature, music (NOT country or similar to country. NOTHING that sounds really happy or whatever), people who are different, his brother, writing, drawing, guitar

Dislikes: getting too close to someone else, his dad, talking about his parents, liars, bullies, (excuse my language) bastards, bitches (okay, done now!)

OTHER

Weapon(s): twin, pure silver, double-edged swords

Weapon Name(s): Astrapes and Vrontes (lightning and thunder)

What it Turns Into for Disguise: twin, pure silver armbands

Strengths: sword fighting, writing, drawing, rock climbing (almost any outdoor sport, really) (anything else?)

Weaknesses: *

Fears: fear for his brother's life and health

Smart, Average, Dumb: smart

Fatal Flaw: doing anything to kill the enemy, even if it means killing others or himself in the process

Talents: *

Hobbies: monster fighting, sword fighting

Godly Powers: able to "communicate" with animals, following the stars for directions

Best Friend: *

Worst Enemy: *

Romance (y/n) (gay or not): yes, bounces back and forth between liking boys and liking girls

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person: someone who's friendly, lovable, easy to get along with, openly shows emotions, trusting, brave, understanding, a good listener

History: Dustin was born in Nahiku, Maui and was raised there for two years. Then, when the other gods discovered him and his twin brother, Xinen, Dustin and his brother moved to CA. Then they moved again. And again. And again. And again. They have lived in almost every U.S. state and could never stay there for even a year. They moved about every four to six months. The worst monsters from the underworld and Tartarus were sent to kill them. Their father, Tim Farez, blamed them for the monster attacks and would beat them. When they were seven they ran away from home. Over their fifteen years of life, they learned what each monster was, how it's mind worked as far as attacks, and where it was most vulnerable. They became great swordsmen and have survived many things that most demigods wouldn't be able to survive.

Year-Rounder or Summer Camper: summer camper

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp: anywhere he can find shelter, food, and water

Can Your Character Die (y/n): no

How They Got to Camp: strangers brought him there

Who Brought Them There: *

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: just arriving

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: *

Favorite Activity(s): guitar, sword fighting, writing

Favorite Color(s): silver, black, white

Theme Song(s) (AKA Favorite Song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s): songs= Disturbia, Grenade. Bands= 3Oh!3, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Metallica, Panamore. Singers= Dessa, Eminem

Favorite Quote(s):

1. "Death tugs at my ear and says: 'Live, I am coming.'" – Oliver Wendell Holmes

2. "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."- Terry Pratchett

3. "'A penny for your thoughts?' 'A dollar for your death.'"- Felix and Oscar

Motto: Do whatever you want, despite rules and laws

Favorite Monster to Fight: yale (look up "ancient Greek creatures yale". It's really cool!)

Anything I missed: *

…End of Example Form

Please help me! Thanks!

PS: Only two characters of each of the Big Three will be chosen.

PSS: And if you don't want to do one of the optional things, or can't, put a star * by it.

PSSS: Someone has to die, so don't just put "no" because you want them to be a main part of the story. And the only reason I put "no" on my example is because Dustin's one of my main characters. He may die, but he may not. I haven't decided. So anyway, make sure you really think about it before automatically say "no".


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I NEED more GUYS! Everyone always submits girls, and I NEED GUYS! I do like the reviews. Really, I do. But really, must they ALWAYS be girls?

P.S. It would be helpful to possibly, maybe, submit more gays…If not, that's okay 'cause I think I think I've created a good gay character myself.

P.S.S. As far as the form goes, the "At Home" part also means "away from camp." And I'm adding "half-blood siblings" into the form below "Mortal Siblings," BUT THAT'S ONLY IF YOU'VE CREATED YOUR OWN SEPIRATE HALF-BLOOD CHARACTER! And, if you weren't sure about this, when I said "Hair Color/Style," I also mean things like highlights or streaks or something. In "history," be sure not to make it too short. Make sure you really get all the important things and actually write FULL SENTENCES! I hate it when people write the history of their character and don't make FULL SENTENCES! Please full sentences.

P.S.S. As far as the form goes, here's the new one. That one confused me.

The stuff that has shark fin ^ (yes, that's what I call that 'cause I don't know what it's really called) means that it's either new, or rearranged (like the favorite song(s), band(s) etc. are.)

P.S.S.S. I forgot this: the minor sea god, Proteus (the one who can shapeshift), can also tell the future (but only if you can catch him)

Form…

Basics~

First Name:

Middle Name (optional):

Last Name:

Nickname(s) (if any):

Gender:

Age (once again, nine to seventeen):

Godly Parent (major or minor):

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased):

Mortal Sibling(s) (if any):

Demigod Sibling(s) (ONLY if you create them yourself, or there are already some from the books!):

Other Family Such as Aunts, Uncles, Cusions etc. (there doesn't have to be any):

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style (includes streaks and/or highlights):

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Scars:

Piercings:

Tattoos:

Birthmarks (optional):

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average etc.):

Weak, Average, Strong (physically):

Clothing~

At Camp:

At Home (only if they live outside of camp, and/or just when they're away from camp):

Favorite Outfit (it can be the same as any other outfits you already said. If so, just put a star):

Pajamas (optional):

Swimsuit (optional):

Makeup (optional) (for both guys AND girls. Some guys wear makeup):

Jewelry (optional):

Personality~

Personality (in general):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other~

Weapon(s) (two max, unless there's two that go together, like two knives, or two swords):

Weapon Name(s) (optional):

What it Turns Into For Disguise (optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears (preferred, but optional):

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional):

Fatal Flaw:

Talents (optional):

Hobbies (optional):

Godly Powers:

Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph etc.) or demigod, etc.) Please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you. But remember: three characters max!):

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please do not put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made-up, or one from inside Camp Half-Blood):

Romance (y/n) (gay or not):

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned above in "best friend":

History:

Year-Rounder or Summer Camper:

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp:

Can Your Character Die (y/n) (remember, somebody (preferably multiple somebody's) has to die):

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required):

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got To Camp" or "History", not required):

Just Arriving or Already At Camp:

If Already At Camp, How Many Years have They Been There:

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp):

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max):

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s) (at least one):

Band(s) (at least one):

Singer(s) (at least one):

Favorite Quote(s) (preferably one, but there doesn't have to be any. And if some, no more than three):

Motto (optional):

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but not required):

Anything I Missed:

…End of form

Thanks! And remember: I NEED MORE BOYS AND, IF YOU CAN, GAYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the first character I found in my reviews that I'm using:

First name: Coralyn

Middle Name (optional): Adrina

Last Name: Harlow

Nickname(s): Cora

Gender: female

Age: 14

Godly Parent (major or minor): Erobus (god of darkness)

Mortal Parent: Jayla Harlow (deceased)

Mortal Siblings: none

Other Family: none that she sees

APPEARNCE

Hair Color/Style: Black with silver highlights to a little below her shoulders and sideswept bangs

Eye Color: alternates between black and dark blue

Skin Tone: fair, pale white

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 102 pounds

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks: pierced ears in multiple places with black studs, two spiky black tattoos one on each wrist

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.): lithe

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): strong

CLOTHING

At Camp: a silver Camp Half-Blood short-sleeved T-shirt, dark blue jean capris, black Nikes

At Home (only if they live outside of camp): *

Favorite Outfit: besides her At Camp outfit – a "My Chemical Romance" silver and dark blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black flats

Pajamas (optional): black leggings and an oversized dark blue T-shirt

Swimsuit (optional): black swim shorts, a black bikini top, a dark blue tank top

Makeup (optional): black eyeliner

Jewelry (optional): a Camp Half-Blood necklace

PERSONALITY

Personality (in general): dark, pessimistic, kind, open (like if she doesn't like you she'll tell you), sometimes friendly, sometimes suspicious and untrusting, helpful, sarcastic, determined, focused

Likes: the moon, night, shadows, the underworld, rock music, diet coke, any outdoor activity

Dislikes: when people thinks she's goth or emo just because she wears dark colors or her father is Erobus, when people call her Coralyn, when she is supposed to be friendly and she doesn't want to be, when people think she's antisocial

OTHER

Weapon(s): Two Stygian iron knives dipped in the river Lethe which makes people have temporary amnesia

Weapon Name(s) (optional): Poison and Cure

What it Turns into for Disguise: two tattoos on her wrists

Strengths: fighting, raising the dead, shadow-traveling, hand-to-hand combat

Weaknesses: bad at singing, always focused on her mission

Fears (optional): death, losing the people she loves, getting close to people

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): average

Fatal Flaw: afraid to get close to people

Talents (optional): good at shadow-traveling, loves sports and physical activity

Hobbies (optional): poker, sword fighting

Godly Powers: shadow-traveling, raising the dead, sending souls to Tartarus

Best Friend: Amy Ashel, daughter of Hermes

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional): Jen Adair, daughter of Eris

Romance (y/n) (also, gay or not): yes, straight

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person: someone kind and doesn't judge her for her appearances

History: She was told about the gods when she was eight. She got so angry that the house exploded because of the shadows she created. Her mother was killed and her soul sent to Tartarus. Cora got so afraid that she ran away and a satyr found her and brought her to camp.

Year Rounder or Summer Only: year round

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp: *

Can Tour Character Die (y/n): prefer that she didn't, but yes

How They Got to Camp: *

Who Brought Them There: *

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: already at camp

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: 6

Favorite Activity(s): archery, sword fighting

Favorite Color(s): dark blue, dark blue, silver, black

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s): If Today Was Your Last Day/Nickelback, anything by My Chemical Romance

Favorite Quote(s) (optional): a8

Motto (optional): *

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but optional): *

Anything I Missed: *

Thanks, girlwhoplayswithfire! I love Cora. She'll make a great addition to my story!

Love,

Sister =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

The next character I chose (but I'm not done with needing characters yet) is disneylover213 's character.

Basics~

First Name: Zaia

Middle Name (optional): Maya

Last Name: Zohan

Nickname(s) (if any): *

Gender: girl

Age (once again, nine to seventeen): 15

Godly Parent (major or minor): Artemis

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased): Kevin Zohan

Mortal Siblings (if any): Mia Alex Zohan (sister good friends with Zaia)

Other Family, Such s Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc. (there doesn't have to be any): *

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style: blond and wavy always in a ponytail except on occasions

Eye Color: hazel

Skin Tone: tan

Height: doesn't really know (AN: I'll make one up, but it'll fit her age) 5'3"

Weight: as skinny as a 15 year old can be (AN: once again, I'll make one up, but to fit the age) 106 pounds

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks (birthmarks aren't required): *

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.): SKINNY

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): strong

Clothing~

At Camp: Camp Half-Blood tee and shorts

At Home (only if they live outside of camp): don't care

Favorite Outfit: Camp Half-Blood tee with jeans and purple hightops

Pajamas (optional): purple polka dot shorts/pants Camp Half-Blood tees

Swimsuit (optional): white and black bikini

Makeup (optional) (for both guys AND girls. Some guys wear makeup): doesn't wear makeup, naturally pretty

Jewelry (optional): *

Personality~

Personality (in general): loves animals and kids and is nice and sweet as her father says and her sister says she's sporty like her

Likes: kids and animals and to play softball on her school team

Dislikes: war and Luke

Other~

Weapon(s) (two max, unless there's two that go together, like two knives, or two swords): Bow and arrow

Weapon Name (optional): don't know (AN: so it's a star *!)

What it Turns Into for Disguise (optional): hairclip

Strengths: moonlight

Weaknesses: I don't know you can choose (AN: I WILL choose! ;D)

Fears (optional): death

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): smart but has her blond moments (dumb moments)

Fatal Flaw: being perfect in everything

Talents (optional): singing, softball

Hobbies (optional): softball

Godly Powers: can move the moon and hits whatever she tried to shoot with her arrow

Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you. But remember: three characters max!): A demigod who is a daughter of Poseidon named Nora, don't care what she looks like just put her how you like (AN: I will! ;D)

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please do not put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made-up, or use one of the existing characters): Rachel

Romance (y/n) (also, gay or not): Percy or a guy named Andrew with blond hair and brown eyes

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned above in "best friend"): blond hair and brown eyes sort of dumb sort of smart

History: So her sister and her have been friends for life until she comes to camp and meets her friends who are like her. Her father is the father she could ever dream up, she's been going to camp since she was 5 because her archery class for youngsters teacher turned out to be an empousa.

Year-Rounder or Summer Only: summer only

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp: in a giant house near a small pond (AN: I'll say it's in NJ)

Can Your Character Die (y/n): I don't care prefer no but don't care

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required): A satyr came after she was attacked at age 5 due to Artemis breaking her vow she was found unconscious and the satyr phoned her family and took her to camp

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required): *

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: has been at camp

Since she was 5 (if want longer than Annabeth because Annabeth could be older than her or she has been there less than Annabeth)

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: 10 (since she was 5)

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp): softball and walking through the woods with Nora

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max): purple blue and green

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s): Lucky *Brittany Spears * or Just the Way You Are *Bruno Mars *

Favorite Quote(s) (optional) (three max): I wrote your name in the sky but it blew away, I wrote your name in the sand but the waves washed it away, I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay

Motto (optional): Don't live in the past because the past is the past and we're in the future (made it up) (AN: Nice! I like it!)

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but optional): empousa because of the encounter when she was young.

Anything I Missed: nothing

Thanks SO much! And remember, I'm not done picking characters yet! Keep submitting!

Oh, and no more weird nicknames like, "Earth Head" (sorry TenshiPrime), or "The Force" (sorry Xavier-X), or Flower Chick" (sorry musicismylife77). They're just not normal! Yeah, Percy's nickname is Seaweed Brain, and Annabeth's is Wise Girl, but seriously. I don't understand some of them. Just have normal nicknames, please. And again, I NEED MORE BOYS! Also, please make their history longer. Some are incredibly short.

Anyway, that's it! Sorry to guys who I kinda told "no" to. Just remember, you can always submit another character that's not…well, weird. Anyway, hope you keep reviewing!

Love,

Sister


	5. SNEAK PEAK!

Hey! Sister here! I want to give you a sneak peak at my new story! The one I'm using your OCs for.

P.S. Xinen is pronounced Zeenen (just so you know)

DUSTIN'S POV

"Isn't a half-blood half-mortal half-god?" Xinen got to the question faster than I did. The three looked surprised. The girl's eyes narrowed and she drew a knife. I got ready to slip off my armbands and Xinen had his hand on his bracelet.

"How did you know that?" the girl asked. Xinen shrugged.

"We do a lot of studying in school," I lied, still ready to fight. We never really went to school.

"Annabeth, the older boy said placing a hand on the girl's, Annabeth's, shoulder. "They can probably see through the Mist."

"The Mist?" Xinen and I asked at the same time.

"The cover that keeps mortals from seeing the real world," the younger boy explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Annabeth put her knife away, but kept he eyes on me. Then she seemed to notice my silver armbands.

"Are…Are those real silver?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said defensively. "What's it to you?"

"Can I see one?" She reached out, but I slipped them off before she could even get close. In less than a second, there were Astrapes and Vrontes. Lightning and thunder.

"Back off," I said threateningly. "Don't even try." Annabeth jumped back and readied her knife. The younger boy drew a black sword and the other boy took out a pen. I was about to laugh until he uncapped it and it grew into a Celestial bronze sword.

"That's Celestial bronze," I said suddenly. Xinen nodded agreeing with me.

The girl ran in and I leaped back, slashing downwards, my swords a blur of silver. The attack left a gash on Annabeth's arm. She dropped her knife. The boys jumped at me, but I deflected both their blows and slashed both the younger boy's arms. The last boy looked murderous. He lunged and I tried to disarm him, but I soon realized he was pretty good. I grabbed the hilt of his sword, twisting it slightly so he was off balance. I ran behind him while he was regaining his footing, and had my swords double-crossed, ready to make a hole in his back. He froze immediately, obviously scared. So were the other two, judging by the looks on their faces.

How was it? Tell me if you like the sound of it. Or tell me if you don't. Just tell me something! Anyway, hope you'll read it once it's up!

Love,

Sister


	6. Help me, please!

Hi, everybody! It's me, Sister, again! I have one little request. I would like someone (preferably multiple people) to submit a demigod child of Deimos, god of terror. I need one for a part of the story.

If you want to learn more about him, I'll warn you, it's not easy getting info on him. He has a brother, too, called Phobos, god of panic. You can do him, too. But first I need a child of Deimos.

Anyway, I hope you can help me!

Love,

Sister


	7. Chapter 7

Sister here! Just wanted to say that I'm almost done collecting characters. If you haven't submitted one and would like to, or want to submit one more (if you haven't already submitted three), THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! I would like (preferably) one more child of Deimos and, now, I need one or two more girls.

This is the next character I'm using. Once again, you still have a little more time. But review ASAP!

Now, the character…

First Name: Rozene

Middle Name: *

Last Name: Jacobs

Nickname(s) (if any): Roz, she is always called this

Gender: female

Age (once again, nine to seventeen): 16

Godly Parent (major or minor): Deimos

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased): Shada Jacobs (deceased)

Mortal Siblings (if any): *

Other Family, Such As Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc. (there doesn't have to be any): Aunt: Amma Jacobs (guardian)

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style: black hair in long layers to the bottom of her shoulder blades

Eye Color: amber

Skin Tone: tan

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 101 pounds

Scars/Peircings/Tattoos/Birthmarks (birthmarks aren't required): *

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.): lithe

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): average-strong

Clothing~

At Camp: Black and white CHB short sleeve shirt, dark jean short shorts, converse

At Home (only if they live outside of camp): *

Favorite Outfit: Other than her Camp outfit – black tank top with the words 'You have nothing to fear, but fear itself' on the front, loose cargo pants, and black ballet flats.

Pajamas (optional): black and white checkered bottoms, and a black tank top

Swimsuit (optional): *

Makeup (optional) (for both guys And girls. Some guys wear makeup): lip gloss and eyeliner

Jewelry (optional): CHB necklace

Personality~

Personality (in general): quiet, so she seems shy; protective and kind to her friends; sarcastic to both her friends and her enemies; she doesn't like to look into people's eyes, because that's when she sees their fears

Likes: evening, lightning storms, music, cherry cola

Dislikes: people who stereotype her cause she is Native American, Pepsi, chores, people who stereotype her cause she is a daughter of Deimos

Other~

Weapon(s) (tow max, unless there's two that go together, like two knives, or two swords): two swords

Weapon Name(s) (optional): Fear and Terror

What it turns Into For Disguise (optional): a metal cuff engraved with snakes and spiders and two swords

Strengths: fighting, scaring people,/monsters, hand-to-hand

Weaknesses: long distance, keeping secrets, she has claustrophobia

Fears (optional): small enclosed spaces, death

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): She is terrified of what she will see when she looks in people's eyes, and doesn't get close to people

Talents (optional): soccer, gymnastics

Hobbies (optional): Soccer and Gymnastics

Godly Powers: She can see all your fears, and can make you experience them

Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you. But remember: three characters max!): she is kind of a loner, not sure who friends would be, maybe another kid of someone like Erobus or Hades (gonna be Coralyn, daughter of Erobus)

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please don't put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made-up, or use one of the existing characters): Lily of the Iris cabin, she is perfect and sweet and Mary-Sueish

Romance (y/n) (also, gay or not): Yes, straight

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned in "Best Friend"): someone who doesn't care who her dad is and would be a little protective of her

History: She lived with her mom on a reservation until she was 6, when her mom died of cancer. She was sent to live with her aunt in Boston. When she was 10 she was sent to camp when her science teacher turned out to be a Cyclops.

Year Rounder or Summer Only: Year Rounder

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp: *

Can Your Character Die: hopefully no, but it is your (my) story

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required): a satyr found her in science class where everyone, including the Cyclops was paralyzed with fear, he knew she was a demigod then and took her to camp.

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required): *

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: Already at camp

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: 6

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp): soccer

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max): black, white, green

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s) (at least one): Fave Song: I'm Coming Home by P. Diddy ft. Skylar Grey

Favorite Quote(s) (optional) (three max): "Always do what you are afraid to do."- Ralph Waldo Emerson

Motto (optional): *

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but not required): anything

Anything I Missed: None

Thanks, Sister Grimm 13! And remember, guys, I'm still accepting a few more. But there's not much room left! Hurry and submit one if you want to!

P.S. I actually need a couple girls as well as boys, now. Preferably girls.

Thanks!

Sister


	8. Chapter 8

Hey yo! It's Sister! Here's the last (PROBABLY the last) character I'm choosing. She was submitted by liciakay14.

First Name: Tessa

Middle Name (optional): Marie

Last Name: VanTol

Nickname(s) (if any): Tes, Tessie

Gender: FEMALE

Age (once again, nine to seventeen): 17

Godly Parent (major or minor): Deimos

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased): Shelbey Coral VanTol, deceased

Mortal Sibling(s) (if any): none

Demigod Sibling(s) (ONLY if you create them yourself, or there are already some from the books!): If you have them then you can add them (AN: I do and I will!)

Other Family Such As Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc. (there doesn't have to be any): /

Appearance~

Hair Color/Style (includes streaks and/or highlights): Glossy black hair that goes down to her mid-back. Thick, light, sky blue highlights all over her head. Normally down but occasional pony-tail/braid

Eye Color: Cocoa Brown

Skin Tone: tan

Height: 5'6

Weight: 117 pounds

Scars: Scar that goes down from her shoulder all the way down her arm like a deep scratch and stops right before her middle finger.

Piercings: *

Tattoos: *

Birthmarks (optional): *

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average etc.): average

Weak, Average, Strong (physically): average-strong

Clothing~

At Camp: CHB neon orange T, Black Skinnys, Black Converse with neon orange laces.

At Home (only if they live outside of camp, and/or just when they're away from camp): (Year rounder But) Dark Jeans, Black tank-top, black converse, White Under Armour sweatshirt.

Favorite Outfit (it can be the same as any of the outfits you already said. If so, just put a star): *

Pajamas (optional): purple&black plaid pj bottoms, white tank

Swimsuit (optional): Black bikini

Makeup (optional) (for both guys AND girls. Some guys wear makeup): black eyeliner, mascara, dark eye shadow. Lip gloss

Jewelry (optional): CHB necklace, Black charm bracelet

Personality~

Personality (in general): care-free. Doesn't care what other people think of her, protective and loyal to her friends, sarcastic, when she looks people in the eyes it seems like she is pulling out their greatest fears, which she is.

Likes: thunder storms, lightning, singing, punk-rock music, greenday, nighe time, fall

Dislikes: Girl color (Pink, etc.) Enemies, classical music.

Other~

Weapon(s) (two max, unless there's two that go together, like two knives, or two swords): 3ft celestial bronze sword, hunting dagger

Weapon Name(s) (optional): Tynan (Sword) and Nigel (dagger)

What it Turns Into For Disguise (optional): Her black charm bracelet and the knife turns into the charms.

Strengths: death glares, scaring people, coming up with plans

Weaknesses: long distance running, climbing (the height part)

Fears (preferred, but optional): heights, shhh, it's a secret!

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): smart

Fatal Flaw: Pride (hubris)

Talents (optional): Volleyball

Hobbies (optional): Volleyball

Godly Powers: see fears, and make you experience them

Best Friend (they an be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) Please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you). But remember: three characters max!): you can make one if you want, but she is kind of a loner except for her cabin. She will talk to some regular campers like Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, etc. (AN: I will make her have one, but you'll have to wait and see who!)

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please do not put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made-up, or one from inside Camp Half-Blood): Aphrodite Girls! They are pink! And fluffy!

Romance (y/n) (gay or not): yes, not gay

A nice guy, who will accept her for her and not what he wants her to be. He will stick up for her and dress like a gothic/emo and will protect her. And have fun. (AN: I have an idea)

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned in "best friend"): A nice, guy, who will accept her for her and not what he wants her to be. He will stick up for her and dress like a gothic/emo and will be protective to her. And have fu. Maybe Hades or Nike or someone like that.

History: Mom died giving birth so she went to a boarding school. When a monster attacked her she fled from the school and found camp half-blood (how she got her scar)

Year-Rounder or Summer Camper: year rounder

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp: *

Can Your Character Die (y/n) (remember, somebody (preferable multiple somebody's) has to die): please no

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required): *

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required): *

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: already at camp

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: 8

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp): Volleyball

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max): dark purple, black, neon orange

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s) (at least one): vav song: Kiss n' Tell by Kesha

Band(s) (at least one): Green Day

Singer(s) (at least one): Ryan Ross

Favorite Quote(s) (preferably one, but there doesn't have to be any. And if some, no more than three): "Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you."

Motto (optional): Don't run or hide, It will find you, so face your fears

Anything I missed: none

Thanks so much, liciakay14! I can't wait to use Tessa in my story! And remember, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER! SUBMIT IF YOU WANT AND HAVEN'T YET! SUBMITTIONS WILL SOON BE CLOSED! Thanks!

Love,

Sister


	9. Chapter 9

Here's one of the last (not the last, but ONE of the last) characters that are getting in.

First Name: Jett

Middle Name: Alec

Last Name: Blackwood

Nickname(s) (if any): Shadow

Gender: male

Age (once again, nine to seventeen): 16

Godly Parent (major or minor): Erebos

Mortal Parent (please put their name, but they can be deceased): Lily Blackwood

Mortal Siblings (if any):

Other Family, Such As Aunts, Uncles, cousins etc. (there doesn't have to be any): Uncle Jordan

APPEARANCE

Hair Color/Style: He has raven black hair. His hair is cropped short, in a good-looking way.

Eye Color: Black

Skin Tone: pale

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 150

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos/Birthmarks (birthmarks aren't required): a scar stretching from the top of his eye to the bottom of it. He has a bite mark on his forearm from when a hellhound bit him. A tattoo of a knife with a snake curled around it on his bicep

Build (skinny, fat, lithe, average, etc.): athletic

Weak, Average, strong (physically): strong

CLOTHING

At Camp: Black camp half blood t-shirt. (he asked Chiron for a different colored one because he didn't like the orange ones.) He cut the sleeves off of it. Cargo shorts.

At Home (only if they live outside of camp):

Favorite Outfit: Black military jacket and ripped jeans.

Pajamas (optional): Black gym shorts and no top.

Swimsuit (optional): black board shorts.

Makeup (optional) (for both guys And girls. Some guys wear makeup):

Jewelry (optional): a dog tag necklace

PERSONLITY

Personality (in general): Jett is a loner and doesn't have many friends. But when he is friends with you he'll show his true self. When he's your enemy or he doesn't know you he's really cold, and mean. He prefers to stay away from people. He can be very friendly, and nice when he's your friend. He's easily angered. He doesn't really like talking to people. He's smart and athletic. He has a hard time trusting people, and putting his faith into them. He's a great friend and loyal to you, if he likes you.

Likes: Being alone, training, winning, night time, darkness, and books.

Dislikes: most people, hellhounds, police (look to history section), Nyx (Erebos married her), and light.

OTHER

Weapon(s) (two max, unless you have two that go together, like two knives, or two swords): A stygian iron pitchfork. A set of stygian iron throwing knives.

Weapon Name(s) (optional): the pitchfork's name is Rage.

What it Turns Into for Disguise (optional): The knives are disguise as a set of cards.

Strengths: surprise attacks

Weaknesses: Working in a team

Fears (optional):

Smart, Average, Dumb (preferred, but optional): Smart

Fatal Flaw: Not trusting enough

Talents (optional): He can play guitar, and his uncle taught him to box.

Hobbies (optional): He likes to snowboard, but he has to sneak out to do it.

Godly Powers: he can control darkness, and shadow. He can manipulate them to make him invisible. And he can shadow travel.

Best Friend (they can be a creature (such as a satyr, tree nymph, etc.) or demigod, etc.) please describe as another character. If you don't want to, tell me some things about them in a PM and I'll do the rest for you. But remember: three characters max!): I'll PM you. (AN: He's gonna PM me!)

Worst Enemy (preferred, but optional) (please do not put an already enemy of camp. Either use ones you made up, or use one of the existing characters): you choose. (AN: I choose)

Romance (y/n) (also, gay or not): yes, not gay

If Yes, Explain the Kind of Person (or do as I mentioned in "best friend"): Some one that's more happy and bright. Someone that will balance his personality out. Someone with a lot of patience.

History: His mother had died in a car accident, so he was left under the custody of his uncle Jordan. Jett and his uncle got along amazingly well. Jordan home schooled Jett and he turned out very smart. However, His uncle was actually a murder. Jett and Jordan always traveled from state to state, in the strangest places. They stayed in graveyards, tunnels, alleys, abandoned buildings and other places. Jett always wondered why. Turns out Jordan was running from the police. The police caught up with them and arrested Jordan. Jett hates the police now because they took away his only family. He ran away from the police before they could get him, too. Jett was told he was a Demigod by a satyr that brought him to camp. Jett still doesn't know what happened to Jordan and always hopes that he'll go back to him.

Year Rounder or Summer Only: Year rounder. But he occasionally sneaks out to go snowboarding or to search for his uncle.

If Summer Camper, Where Do They Live When Not At Camp:

Can Your Character Die (y/n): I'd prefer not, but yes.

How They Got to Camp (if already said in "History", not required):

Who Brought Them There (if already said in "How They Got to Camp" or "History", not required):

Just Arriving or Already At Camp: Already there

If Already At Camp, How Many Years Have They Been There: 6

Favorite Activity(s) (at camp or away from camp): Capture the flag

Favorite Color(s) (optional) (three max):

Theme Song(s) (AKA favorite song(s))/Band(s)/Singer(s) (at least one): "boulevard of broken dreams"- green day and "Break" –Three Days Grace

Favorite Quote(s) (optional) (three max): "You can go a long way with a smile. You can go a lot farther with a smile and a gun." Al Capone.

Motto (optional):

Favorite Monster to Fight (preferred, but not required): Hellhounds

Anything I Missed:

Thanks so much, ducks-r-homicidal! Great character!

Please keep submitting! I need AT LEAST two more girls!

Thanks!

Love

Sister


	10. Depression and Characters so far

ALERT FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO HATE THESE KIND OF STORIES AND WANT TO MAKE ME DEPRESSED! YOU WILL SUCCEED IF YOU DO! First of all: I've gotten some really annoying reviews. One of them says something about hating these types of stories and that's it's called "fanFICTION." Well, if you don't like it, then don't comment, dumbass! Another person said something like, "Need characters? Think of some yourself!" No, DUH, asshole. If I had ideas for characters for my stories, I wouldn't have been asking! So, for all you bastards, bitches, ad all-around assholes, I DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN SHIT ABOUT SUCH SMALL THINGS! I've got plenty of my own fucking problems to deal with! My bro's been hurting me emotionally and threatening me with death for the past month! I barely feel the need to do this writing shit anymore. I can barely live with it. If you dumbasses want me to die from your fucking comments, fine. I'd be happier if you did if you wanted to hurt me. I. AM. DEAD. SERIOUS. If my bro knows something about this he'll kill me, or at least beat me. So go ahead and send those fucking comments. Go ahead and flame me. Do it all you fucking want.

Okay, I'm SOOO sorry about that, but there's no place else I could vent to. I know it's not right to vent on you guys, cause not all of you, most of you aren't, are flamers and/or assholes. But that death of me is 100% true. So please, PLEASE, try to not flame me or make whatever stupid, degrading comments you have been. Help me get through this, please.

Okays! [Wow, bipolar-ish right there] So, I have most of the characters that I've chosen on this list. Some I'm still thinking about, but DO NOT DISPAIR! You may show up later on the final list. And notice how I said "MOST of the characters". That means that there's still a chance to submit. But I'll be watching to make sure you don't submit more than three! [puts two fingers to eyes and motions to you guys…] Okey dokey! Here's the list!

Zane Bolton: ducks-r-homicidal

Shea Newmen: vampirepailaii

Jett Alec Blackwood: ducks-r-homicidal

Tessa Marie VanTol: PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver

Rozene Jacobs: Sister Grimm 13

Zaia Maya Zohan: disneylover213

Coralyn Adrina Harlow: EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter

Cynthia June Chase:

Kk! That's them SO FAR! Remember, you still have time!

Love,

Sister

P.S. Some of you will be minor characters. Just so you know. I'm not sure who will be and who won't be, but just keep that in mind. But remember: at least you're in the story! Oh, and if you do end up being a minor character, don't worry. You'll stay there long enough for your satisfaction. I hope. If you want to see what a minor character in one of my stories does and how they contribute to the story, read my story "Jason Jackson" 'cause there's an Apollo kid there named Max. He's one I made up, but he's in a pretty good chunk of the story and will continue to be. ANYWAY! That was a long P.S. SO keep all that in mind. And even if you don't care about seeing what a minor character is like in one of my stories, please, PLEASE read Jason Jackson. I know it's a sucky title, but I think it's really good. Plus (I hope I'm not bragging, but) I've gotten a lot of good reviews. So, read it please. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?

Anyway, see ya!


	11. Couples decided!

Hey! Sister here! The next set of characters I'm using is:

Stella May Thompson and Andrew Peter Relic (a character by disneylover213. I just finished him)

Okay! So I still need an independent 16-year-old girl, a 17-year-old guy, a 16-year-old guy who doesn't give a s*** about who someone's parent is and stuff like that, and basically…yeah… SO! Please try to submit characters with these qualities!

So far, the couples are:

Shea Newmen and Xinen (Z) Ricky Farez (my character)

Coralyn (Cora) Adrina Harlow and Dustin Chris Farez (my character)

Jett Alec Blackwood and Sophie Quinn

Zaia Maya Zohan and Andrew Peter Relic

Anyway, those are the couples SO FAR! There's still a chance to get in cause I need those kinds of people I put up at the top. Please look at the other character reviews and try to decide a best friend (if any) and worst enemy (if any) from those cause it's kinda hard for me to continue making characters. Plus, there'll be too many characters in the story. If you can change the character's best friend and worst enemy to one from one of the reviews, please do! It'll help me a lot! I'm still trying to create some characters that people make up as best friends and worst enemies, but it'll take too much time and the story will be delayed.

Anyway, thanks!

Sister =^.^=


	12. Thanks! And first chapter warning

Oklay. This is a little late (okay, it's really late), but I am getting a fair amount of Mary Sues and Gary Stus. I know I might've used some, but I still don't really like getting a lot of them. For example, someone submitted a son of Ares and he's DEFINITLY a Gary Stu. I've gotten some other Gary Stus and Mary Sues too (as I said above), so I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't submit them. So anyways, that's basically it. Oh! And there's still time to submit! And remember: please, PLEASE be nice! No "I hate these kind of stories" or Think up your own characters! " and things like that. I don't want to sound like I'm emo or begging for attention or anything. I just want you guys to know that I'm REALLY depressed right now. I don't need all your crap about that. If you already saw this kind of note in the last chapter and you haven't done it, then thanks! And when you support me it helps even more! Anyway, that's all now! Thanks to all those who care and don't flame!

P.S. I'm not trying to sound mean or emo or whatever on my profile. I just want the flamers to know so they don't make me sad. Well, sadder than I already am. Anyway, I'll try to update and post my first chapter ASAP!

Love,

Sister =^.^=


	13. Chapter 13

I AM SOOOO SORRY!

I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with school and my parents took my computer away from me for a while and then it was being stupid and I lost a lot of stuff. ANYWAY! I have a list of characters I'm using and the couples. Oh, by the way, it'd be awesome if I could get some more boys. I won't be accepting any more girls until I get some more boys. Put 'Love Kills Slowly' as a review to this so I know you read this. So don't continue submitting girls 'cause I won't choose any of them. And, as far as the guys go, don't put 'Love Kills Slowly' if you read this and instead put 'south park is stupid', I'd appreciate it if I got at LEAST one more gay guy. I won't be accepting any more characters until I get at least one more gay/bi boy. So, if you want to submit a character, please have it be a gay guy. Oh, and don't put, "Please choose my character!" or "If you choose him/her I'll give you a batch of cookies!" or something like that. It's just stupid. Well, the one about the cookies is. You know you can't give me cookies. Even cyber cookies. But as far as the "Please choose my character!" thing, I hate that and I won't choose your character just because you say that. If anything, it will make me NOT want to choose your character. Also, as far as Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus go, I'll give you a hint: to make your characters unique and NOT Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, make them really not like their parents and stuff. Make the ones who would be dark and depressing (like Hades, Erebos, Deimos, etc.) more happy and stuff.

ANYWAY! Here's the list! (P.S. This includes my characters)

Zane Bolton: ducks-r-homicidal

Shea Newman: vampirepailaii

Jett Alec Blackwood: ducks-r-homicidal

Tessa Marie VanTol: PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver

Sophie Quinn: sparky0773

Rozene Jacobs: Muse of Storytelling

Cynthia June Chase: .Icing

Zaia Maya Zohan: disneylover213

Coralyn (Cora) Adrina Harlow: ..tro

Andrew Peter Relic: (first name and idea by disneylover213. Character completed by me)

Xinen Ricky Farez: mine

Dustin Chris Farez: mine

Devin Sizene Theez: mine

That's all for now! That's for now. There's still time to submit! If you read what I said above, then you should already know that. ANYWAY! Hope you keep submitting!

Love,

Sister =^.^=


End file.
